


podfic: turn your gaze upon this wretched braid by demi_fae

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, tags from the original work:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: summary from the original work:Obi-Wan sighed and sat down next to Anakin on the couch in their dorms. He shifted as he got comfortable, settling into the spread leg position he favored.Anakin's eyes shifted downward, toward where his master's hidden schlong sat. Anakin wondered briefly if the urban legend about braid thickness and dong thickness was true."Anakin, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." Obi-Wan shifted again, and his long hair swung around his face. Anakin's face flushed red as the berries on Naboo as his own prehensile plait grew more interested.-Padawan braids are semi-sentient. Anakin gives a braidjob.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Found!





	podfic: turn your gaze upon this wretched braid by demi_fae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [turn your gaze upon this wretched braid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099417) by [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae). 



> This is my first time ever podficing anything, so here take it I guess. thank you demi_fae for letting me do this!

[purely-a-trashcan](https://soundcloud.com/jennifer-powell-797414473) · [Wretched Braid](https://soundcloud.com/jennifer-powell-797414473/wretched-braid)


End file.
